Fragmentos inolvidables
by Vampire-Dei
Summary: Luna a perdido la memoria ,mas no esos momestos con las que estuvo con un castaño al que recuerda perfectamente ,esos fragmentos que no se olvidan ,por que son de personas importantes en tus vidas


FRAGMENTOS INOLVIDABLES

FRAGMENTOS INOLVIDABLES.

_Kaoru_

Era un dia perfecto ,hoy andaría solo todo el día ,me levante temprano ,tendí la cama y me fui a duchar ,tome mi arco y flecha y Sali en busca de comida ,era de madrugada ,el sol recien salia por las montañas ,dibujando un aro alrededor de estas ,el pasto ,las flores y arboles tenian un toque brillante ,se devia al rocio ,escuchaba aves cantando ,era un dia perfecto ,el primer dia de primavera ,decidi no ir a cazar nada ,queria que todos disfrutaran ese dia .Recolecte muchas frutas ,pero aun no queria volver ,me recoste a orillas de un rio y poco a poco me deje ganar por el sueño….

Escuche un ruido extraño , corri al sitio donde provenia ,al llegar ,a lo lejos obserbe algo de color naranja ,me acreque mas y me congele ,eso naranja era Luna ,al parecer se habia resbalado del acantilado de arriba y habia caido ,me aceque hacia ella ,la levante lentamente.

Kaoru: Luna…despierta…vamos Luna¡¡

Me comenze a desesperar ,se habia golpeado la cabeza ,tenia un raspon en su cien isquierda ,heridas en sus rodillas y no reaccionaba .

Luna: Ah….mi cabeza …

Senti tanto alivio al ver que comenzo a volver en si ,tube tanto miedo al verla asi .No me controle la abraze fuertemente.

Luna: Oh...Por que me abrazas?Quien eres?Quien…soy?

Me separe de ella ,me quede sin habla ,habra perdido la memoria?Que hare? No sabia como reaccionar ante este suceso .

Kaoru: Que recuerdas?

Luna: Yo? Este no se..

Kaoru: Creo que has perdida la memoria …Me recuerdas?

Luna: No lo se…tu eres Kaoru?

Kaoru: Si…

Gracias a dios si me recuerda a mi que soy el que no participa en conversaciones y se expresa es posibleque recuerde a los demas .

Kaoru: Ven ,iremos con tus amigos.

_Fin Kaoru_

_Luna_

No entendia lo que pasaba ,me dolia la cabeza ,cuando tome conciencia vi unos ojos cafeces penetranes que me miraban ,desperte mejor y pude ver que esstaba en sus brazos ,me estaba abrazando ,mi corazon comenzo a latir con gran intensidad, me sonroje ,pero el no lo noto, un nombre me vino a mi mente que en esos momentos se encontraba en blanco "Kaoru""Kaoru"rezonaba en mi cabeza ,comenzo con sus preguntas ,solo respondi con un "No lo se" ,ahora yo le hice una pregunta y me respondio que si ,el es ese chico Kaoru.

Fin de Luna

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron para ir con los demas ,pero al dar un paso Luna cayo las raspadas que tenias en sus rodillas le ardian mucho ,Kaoru noto esto ,se agacho en frente de ella .

Kaoru: Las heridas que tienes no te dejaran caminar ,yo te llevare ,sube.

Un sonrojo muy notorio se apodero del rostro de la chica que respondio con un "Si" ,lo abrazo ,el se levanto con normalidad y comenzo a caminar .Nuestra pelinaranja iba comoda ,estaba apoyada en la espalda del castaño ,con la cabeza recostada en su hombro ,sentia una calida sensación ,comenzo a cerrar los ojos ,se durmió.

El castaño estaba preocupado ,Luna estaba herida y no tenia memoria ,dejo de sentir su agarre ,voltio y la vio profundamente dormida ,pero que inoportuna ,tenia que dormirse ahora?? Penso el castaño, ya no la podia cargar de esa forma ,sino se iba a caer ,lentamente cambio la posición en la que estaban ,la cargo en sus brazos ,la acomodo en su torso y se dirigio a paso calmado a la casa de todos ,no queria despertarla ,de seguro se habi llevado un susto no saber quien eres ,ni donde estas ,la dejaria descansar ,pero lamentablemente su dia perfecto se arruino.

Llegaron a la casa ,se encontraba Sharla y Chako , vinieron corriendo a ver que le pasaba a Luna.

Sharla: Kaoru, Que le pasa a Luna?

Chako: Esta dormida?

Kaoru: Les explicare luego ,ahora la dejare en su habitación.

Luna: Mnn…Quienes son?

Luna se habia despertado ,se hayaba en los brazos de Kaoru "Como llegue aquí?"se preguntaba ,miro a una chica de ojos esmeraldas ,castaña ,con lentes y a una gata robot de color rosa.

Chako: Como es posible que no nos recuerdes?¡

Chako se habia exaltado ,estaba molesta ,salto al brazo de Kaoru para acercarse mas a Luna ,ella por su parte estab asustada ,metio la cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru y se aferro mas a el ,se noto que tenia miedo ,estaba confundida ,no sabia quien era ,es normal que sienta eso.

Kaoru: Callate Chako ,luego te explicare ,primero dejare a Luna en su cama.

Dijo con un tono enojado ,se dirigio a la habitación de las chicas ,dejo suavemente a Luna que al parecer se reuzo a apartarse de el ,la termino echandop ,el se sento al lado de ella .

Kaoru: Mira, no se si me entiendas ,pero tu nombre es Luna eres la lider de 7 chicos entre elos yo ,una es la chica castaña que vimos hace un momento su nombre es Sharla ,es tu mejor amiga ,la mascota robot que la acompañaba es Chako ,tu compañera de habitación ,tambien son mejores amigas.

Luna: Ella no es mi mejor amiga ,hasta ahora mi unico amigo eres tu.

Kaoru: Créeme que nosotros no nos hablábamos mucho, creo_ que fue por que te evitaba a toda costa._

Luna: Enserio, cuéntame mas.

Kaoru: Claro , hay otra chica Menori, semblante frio no tanto como el mió ,es un poco mandataria ,es inteligente ,seria ,y trata de no hablarte mucho con un chico rubio de apariencia arrogante ,es pesado ,molestoso, inmaduro ,su nombre es Howard ,otro es Shingo ,es el mas pequeño del grupo ,pero es realmente inteligente ,ah también esta Bell ,es grande fuerte y alto muy alto, y para terminar mi nombre es Kaoru, veraz yo no las hablo a los demas ,y tampoco te hablo mucho ,no me gusta estar con mucha gente ,me gusta estar solo y tampoco hago tanta vida social que digamos.

Luna: Vaya y todos son mis amigos,incluyendote?

Kaoru: Ellos si te consideran tus amigos ,y creo que tu también deberías considerarlos .

Luna: Si, creo que tienes razon ,pero los conoceré primero ,Donde estamos?

Kaoru: Bueno no sabemos con exactitud ,pero estamos en una isla de un planeta desabitado ,eso creemos ,todos los elementos aquí son naturales ,espera aquí.

Luna: Que? Espera…¡¡

Demasiado tarde el castaño ya se habia ido d la habitación ,luego de un rato volvio con dos frutas en sus manos .

Kaoru: Ten ,son dulces.

Mostro una tierna sonrisa ,a la cual Luna no pudo evitar sonreir y recibir la fruta ,dudo un poco antes de mordela un poco ,abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos .

Luna: Ah¡¡ Que rico¡¡ Gracias¡¡

Kaoru: De nada ,Bueno debes descansar ,yo ire a pescar.

Luna: No quedate ,no quiero estar sola.

Kaoru sonrio y la miro tiernamente ,se sento de nuevo en la cama .

Kaoru: Tengo que ir es mi tarea.

Luna: Pero…yo soy la lider …y te ordeno que no vayas¡

Kaoru: Jeje Sabes que igual tengo que ir.

Luna: Puedo ir?

Kaoru: No ,debes descansar y tus raspones no te dejaran caminar.

Luna: Pero yo quiero ir ,mira.

Separo rapido comenzo a saltar ,a caminar y a marchar.

Luna: Estoy bien.

Kaoru: Eres insistente ,esta bien ,pero vendaremod tus rodillas para que las heridas no se infecten bien?

Luna: Si.

Kaoru: Traere a Sharla.

Luna: Esta bien

Kaoru salio de la habitación ,tiempo después vino con Sharala ,traia una cubeta de agua y unos vendajes.

Sharla: Bien empecemos.

Luna rechazo su ayuda .

Kaoru: Luna solo te limpiara la herida y te vendara.

Luna: No quiero.

Sharla: No dolera.

Luna: Bueno.

Sharla comenzo mojando un pañuelo ,lo paso por su rodillas a lo cual Luna gimio de dolor.

Luna: Dijiste que no doleria.

Sharla: Lo siento.

Termino de limpiar la herida y la vendo .

Sharla: Listo.

Kaoru: Gracias Sharla ,ahora si ire a buscar la ceno.

Sharla: Si, buena suerte .

Kaoru: Gracias.

El castaño comenzo a caminar para ir a pescar ,Luna lo siguió ,al bajar se dirigieron al rio donde siempre pescaban, Luna habia quedaddo maravillada con todo el bosque ,Kaoru ya creia que trataba con una niña pequeña.

Luna: Que bonito.

Kaoru: Tranquila pareces una niña ,crees que puedas ir a buscar frutas.?

Luna: Donde?

Kaoru: No esta muy lejos de aquí es mas abajo del rio encontraras un arbol con varias frutas ,trae una buena cantidad ,esta bien?

Ella asintio feliz ,fue adonde le indico y encontro el arbol ,saco varias frutas ,pero no sabia como llevarlas ,unos murmullos interrumpieron sus pensamientos ,se dirigio hasta donde escuchaba los murmullos ,se escondio tras un arbusto al ver que se trataba de un joven rubo y una chica de cabello azul ,que conversaban.

Howard: Menori ,responde ,Te gusto?

Menori: Este no es lugar para hablar de esto Howard.

Howard: Quiero una respuesta ,Menori¡

Menori: Howard yo …tu…es que es demasiado difícil responder.

Howard: Solo tienes que decir Si o No.

Menori: Es que es difícil.

Howard: Pues entonces demuestramelo.

Howard se acerca a Menori tomandola por la cintura acercandalaa el ,un fuerte sonrojo invadio a Menori, quienintento rechazarlo pero no pudo.

Menori: Howard…

Howard : Me gustas ,y …quiero probar tus labios.

Sin mas decir Howard se aòdero de los labios de la muchacha ,el beso se fue intensificando ,Menori la abrazo porel cuello para profundizarla ,Luna estaba sonrojada no sabia que era lo que estaban haciendo decidio salir corriendo ,corrio hasta el arbol donde estaban las frutas ,las cogio como sea y fue donde Kaoru ,quien se encontraba pescando llevava 7 peces .

Kaoru: Luna?

Luna: Ah ya regrese¡

Kaoru: Solo pescare unos cuantos mas y no iremos .

Luna se sento en el suelo ,se preguntaba que era esa accion que hicieron esos dos jóvenes ,la duda la perturbaba demasiado decidio preguntarle a alguien en que confiaba.

Luna: Kaoru.

Kaoru: Dime.

Luna: Bueno no se como preguntar .

Kaoru: Has un ejemplo conmigo.

Luna: Ah bueno ,si yo uniera mis labios con los tuyos, que estaria haciendo?

Kaoru: 0/0 A que viene tu pregunta?

Luna: Habia dos joves un rubio y una de cabello azul .

Kaoru: Me lo esperaba ,se estaban besando.

Luna: Besando?

Kaoru: Asi es ,vamonos.

Luna: Si¡ …

Volvieron a la casa ,ya estaba atardeciendo ,se encontraban todos reunidos ,apunto de cenar.

Howard: No recuerdas nada?

Kaoru ya habia explicado todo ,y tambien le hiso prometera Luna que no digera nada de lo que vio.

Luna: Es que no lo se.

Chako: Debe ser amnesia temporal.

Menori: Y en cuanto tiempo recobrara la memoria.

Shingo: Unos tres dias o talvez semanas.

Sharla: Si no recuerda nada alguien debe estar con ella en todo momento ,podria ser herida por algun animal o perderse.

Bell: Yo la cuidare¡¡n/n

Luna: No quiero ¡

Sharla: Creo que Kaoru sera capaz de cuidarla.

Kaoru: Yo? Por que?

Chako: Por que parece que no quire despegarse de ti.

Sharla: Asi es debe ser por que fuiste la primera persona que vio al despertar ,ya sabes como las aves.

Kaoru: Pero Luna no es una ave ….ah esta bien.

Suspiro resignado ahora ya no podria estar solo ni un segundo .

Howard: Bien Kaoru estas listo para ser un niñero?

Todos: Jajajaja

Bell: Enserio yo no tengo problema con cuidarla ,Que dices Luna? 0/0

Luna: No gracias .

Lo rechazo sin dudarlo le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de Kaoru ,y tampoco no le gustaba la idea de que ese chico de 16 años la este vigilando todo el rato ,lo bueno de Kaoru es que solo se sersiora que este sana y slava ,después te deja caminar por todos los lugares que tu quieras ,eso le gustaba Kaoru respetaba su privacidad ,pero creo que ella no respetaba la privacidad de Kaoru ,trataría de dejarlo con mas tiempo solo…

Continuara….

Disculpen si soy mala con Luna al aserla perder la memoria ,en la siguiente parte habra un contacto entre Luna y Kaoru ,no se lo pierdan.¡¡

Dejen comentarios ,criticas malignas y tambien ideas para nuevos fanfiction.

Chao¡¡


End file.
